The Way Of Your Cuteness
by SparWonKyu
Summary: [CHAP 5] Tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menaruh nya ke atas kasur. Mata nya nyalang menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat ketakutan sekaligus cemas. "Hah hah… Siwon sa-sadar kau mabuk! AH! Berhenti Siwonnnnn!" -Main Pair: WONKYU! Dan terinspirasi dari drama To The Beautiful You. RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: The Way Of Your Cuteness**

**Genre :: Romance & Drama**

**Rating :: T **

Cast ::

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Shim Changmin

Jung Yunho

Choi Minho

Others

**Pairing :: WonKyu **

**Summary :: "He's my miracle... and I must follow my miracle! I will leave America and go back to Korea." Kyuhyun kemudian memotong rambut indah nya kemudian menatap lekat sebuah figura foto. "I'm come Choi Siwon..."**

**Terinspirasi dari drama To The Beautiful You **

**Warning :: **GJ, banyak typo, OOC, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini =))** Kalau anda tidak suka dengan WonKyu lebih baik tidak perlu dibaca! OH IYA DISINI KYUHYUN CEWE YANG NYAMAR JADI COWO KAYA SULLI=))**

**~RnR Juseyo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap layar kaca yang terus menyala di depan nya. Mata nya tidak bisa berhenti fokus dari sosok yang berada di dalam sana. Sosok yang selama ini selalu menjadi sosok yang di kagumi nya. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar saat melihat sosok itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari lalu saat wasit membunyikan tanda untuk berlari, sosok itu mulai berlari indah nya dan meloncat melewati palang di sana. Semua orang yang berada di stadium itu seperti berhenti dan hanya terfokus pada sosok yang sedang meloncat itu dan...

BUGH

"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!"

Semua nya langsung berteriak histeris saat sosok itu berhasil mendarat dengan mulus tanpa menjatuh kan palang. Sosok itu langsung saja berdiri dan mengacungkan tangan nya, tanda bahwa dia saat ini sedang bangga akan hasil yang telah ia capai. Semua orang mengelu-elukan nama sosok itu.

"CHOI SIWON! CHOI SIWON!"

"_And this is... CHOI SIWON! The first winner of this championship from South Korea!"_

Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti mengembangkan senyum nya saat para juri memakaikan medali emas itu di leher Siwon. Sosok itu benar-benar hebat dimata Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun pernah menitikkan air mata nya karena semangat Siwon untuk memenangkan suatu kejuaraan.

"_Siwon, can you give a speech about your winning."_

"_Well... I think this is because of a miracle but... a miracle that came because of a hard work" _ujar Siwon sambil merekahkan senyum indah nya sambil memegangi buket bunga yang diberikan oleh salah satu penggemar nya.

Lagi lagi kata-kata itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hati nya. Sesuatu selalu bergejolak saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Kyuhyun kemudian mematikan televisi dan membulatkan tekad nya. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun mengambil gunting yang ada di hadapan nya dan memegangi rambut coklat nya yang panjang itu.

"_Please don't do that... your hair is a precious thing Kyu."_ Ucap seorang wanita asli keturunan Amerika yang sudah lama menjadi teman dekat Kyuhyun selama di Amerika. Kyuhyun menjauhkan gunting itu dari rambut nya dan menatap teman nya itu dengan tatapan sendu sekaligus memohon.

"_But I have to do this__, __Daissy. I have... __He's my miracle... and I must follow my miracle! I will leave America and go back to Korea."_ Kyuhyun kemudian memotong rambut indah nya yang sudah lama dia panjangkan kemudian menatap lekat sebuah figura foto. _"I'm come Choi Siwon..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Incheon Airport_

Semua orang terus berlalu-lalang di dalam bandara menuju gate tujuan mereka dan dari gate 5 yang merupakan kedatangan dari Amerika turunlah satu orang berwajah imut yang menatap kagum di dalam bandara itu. Dia mulai menarik koper nya menuju pintu keluar bandara itu masih sambil mengagumi bandara itu. Setelah berada di luar bandara itu, orang itu merentangkan tangan nya merasakan hembusan angin Seoul yang menerpa wajah nya.

"Seoul! It's been a long time... ah banyak yang sudah berubah ya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke jalanan yang padat dan mencari sebuah taksi. Saat mata nya sudah menemukan taksi, tangan indah nya mulai melambai-lambai pada taksi itu dan untung nya taksi itu melihat dan berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu taksi itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Kemana tujuan anda, tuan?" tanya sang supir taksi sambil melirik Kyuhyun dari kaca spion nya.

"A-ah.. ke Universitas Genie."

Sang supir pun hanya menganggukkan kepala nya dan mulai menjalankan taksi nya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala nya di bantalan taksi itu dan menghela nafas nya.

'_Syukurlah dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ini yeoja...'_ ucap Kyuhyun tenang dalam hati nya dan mata indah nya mulai memperhatikan pemandangan kota Seoul yang sudah banyak berubah sejak dia tinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Skip Time_

_Genie College_

"Baiklah teman-teman! Pokok nya kali ini rencana kita harus berhasil! Kita harus membuat Choi Siwon takluk pada kita!" ucap seorang yeoja sambil melihat ke arah jalanan mencari-cari apakah kendaraan Siwon sudah akan mendekat atau belum.

"Tapi... Jessica lihatlah semua penggemar Siwon yang juga datang ke sini! Bisa-bisa rencana kita gagal" ucap Yuri polos dan mendapatkan pukulan kecil di kepala nya yang bukan salah lagi dari Jessica.

"Bodoh... kita harus tetap mencoba nya! Tiffany, kau bawa kamera kan?" tanya Jessica pada teman nya yang lain dan Tiffany mengangguk dengan bersemangat sambil memperlihatkan kamera yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Senyuman Jessica merekah saat melihat itu.

"Bagus! Baiklah pokok nya kita harus-"

"Permisi."

Perkataan Jessica tiba-tiba saja terpotong saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan nya. Jessica mendelik orang yang berdiri di depan nya ini dan mendorong nya pelan.

"Apa-apaan... menjauhlah!" ucap Jessica dan mendorong pelan tubuh orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat tingkah wanita di depan nya ini. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap membuka mulut nya untuk menceramahi Jessica saat tiba-tiba suara jeritan wanita terdengar di telinga nya.

"KYAAAAA! ITU MOBIL CHOI SIWON!"

Semua penggemar wanita Siwon pun mulai mendekati kenderaan yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang universitas itu. Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada di tengah-tengah penggemar itu juga ikut terbawa mendekat dan menuju kendaraan Siwon.

"A-aw! Hey menjauh dari tubuhku!" teriak Kyuhyun saat pipi nya mengenai kaca kendaraan itu tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang di dalam mobil itu yang memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Tiba-tiba keluar seorang pengajar dari dalam universitas itu sambil memegangi stik baseball dan mendekati para penggemar wanita itu.

"Hey kalian! Sudah berapa kali kubilang menjauh dari sini!" ucap namja itu sambil mengacung-acungkan stik baseball itu ke udara. Beberapa penggemar itu mulai ketakutan dan mulai berjalan mundur. Kyuhyun mendesah lega saat tubuh nya tidak terdesak oleh kerumunan fans gila itu dan sayang nya Kyuhyun tidak tau bahwa mobil yang baru saja masuk ke universitas Genie adalah mobil Siwon, mungkin jika Kyuhyun tau dia sudah berteriak-teriak layaknya penggemar Siwon tadi. Kyuhyun mulai mendekati namja yang masih saja memberikan death glare nya kepada penggemar-penggemar wanita itu.

"Dan siapa kau?" tanya namja itu sambil meneliti Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Saya murid disini" ucap Kyuhyun dan namja itu malah tertawa meremehkan.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau mereka murid disini tapi nyata nya bukan" ujar namja itu dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun merogoh-rogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen. Namja itu kemudian mengambil dokumen Kyuhyun dan membaca nya lalu mengangguk sebentar sebelum memberikan dokumen itu kembali ke Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam lingkungan universitas itu. Banyak sekali namja-namja tampan di dalam sana dan Kyuhyun sedikit bingung mencari kantor guru di sana.

'Aneh... universitas khusus namja tapi mengapa mereka menamakan nya Genia ya?' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun memutuskan melihat latihan sepak bola di sana sebelum melanjutkan mencari ruang guru.

Mata Kyuhyun dapat menangkap satu namja yang paling mendominasi di sana, sosok itu lumayan tinggi dan berambut coklat seperti Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengocek bola bundar itu dengan lihai, melewati beberapa pemain yang menghadang nya dan sampailah dia di depan gawang... sang penjaga gawang mulai melihat gerak-gerik namja itu dengan serius namun namja itu berhasil memasukkan satu gol ke gawang.

"GOL! BAGUS CHANGMIN!"

Teriak beberapa teman namja itu-Changmin- yang sedang menonton latihan itu, walaupun itu hanya latihan namun masih banyak saja yang menonton nya. Changmin kemudian menerima beberapa tepukan sebagai tanda penyemangat kepada nya dan berlari menuju sisi lapangan. Changmin merogoh-rogoh tas nya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya yang tak lain adalah handphone. Tangan Changmin terangkat ke atas dan mempoutkan bibir nya.

CKREK

"M-mwo? Apaan-apaan dia malah mengambil selca? Aneh" ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Changmin itu. Kyuhyun pikir hanya yeoja saja yang addict dalam berselca-ria tapi ternyata namja sama saja.

"Baiklah anak-anak latihan sampai disini saja. Kita lanjutkan besok lagi" ucap sang pelatih dan murid-murid pun mulai berhamburan menjauh dari lapangan itu.

'AH... bagus! Ini kesempatan untuk menanyakan dimana ruang guru' batin Kyuhyun bersemangat dan mulai mendekati beberapa namja yang pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Permisi... a-hey... permisi... halo!" ucap Kyuhyun namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan nya. Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibir nya kesal karena merasa tidak ada yang merespon namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang menepuk pundak nya pelan.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya pada orang itu.

"Oh... si namja yang barusan selca itu ya!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Changmin.

"M-MWO?! Apa kau bilang?!" ucap Changmin sambil menahan suara nya yang mulai membesar. Kyuhyun panik saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan nya dan berlari menjauh dari Changmin yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

Kyuhyun menyeret koper nya semakin ke dalam lingkungan itu yang ternyata cukup luas dan mendapati tangga yang sangat banyak. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya frustasi saat melihat itu dan dengan berat hati menarik koper nya menaiki tangga itu. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kunci koper nya terbuka karena terhantam dengan tangga... semua baju Kyuhyun berceceran di setiap tangga itu. Semua nya.

"Hey, koper mu."

Ucap seseorang dan Kyuhyun langsung melihat kebelakang tepat nya ke arah koper nya. Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat semua pakaian nya berceceran di tangga itu. Kyuhyun mulai memunguti pakaian-pakaian nya dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengarahkan sesuatu di depan wajah nya. Kyuhyun beralih menatap siapa orang yang mengarahkan itu.

"CHOI SIWON!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat siapa orang itu. Masalahnya bukan karena Siwon yang sekarang berada di hadapannya namun karena sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Siwon. Celana dalam nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/Delete?**

Hai guyssssssss... woahhhhh akhirnya saya kembali setelah UN yang mengerikan itu... hih...

Apa masih inget saya?._. LOL~ Semoga aja ya masih inget hehe!

Maaf kalau saya hiatus lama biasalah fokus UN namun sekarang saya FREE! Jadi saya bisa melanjutkan cerita kapan saja~

Dan maaf bukannya melanjutkan cerita BREAKING DAWN atau IS THIS A LOVE STORY? Eh... malah buat cerita baru... mian ne~

Tau kan drama TO THE BEAUTIFUL YOU yang Minho sama Sulli? Nah ini terinspirasi dari sana... jadi kalau ada sedikit/banyak kemiripan dengan drama nya harap dimaklumkan=)) Dan ini masih perkenalan ya hoho jadi masih sedikit.

**AND! DISINI KYUHYUN WANITA YA! YANG MENYAMAR JADI NAMJA! CERITA NYA KYUHYUN DISINI ADALAH SULLI~~**

Jadi cerita ini lanjutin aja? Atau deleta guys? It's up to you~

Well big love for readers who read and WILL REVIEW this story! SPARWONKYU OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, koper mu."

Ucap seseorang dan Kyuhyun langsung melihat kebelakang tepat nya ke arah koper nya. Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat semua pakaian nya berceceran di tangga itu. Kyuhyun mulai memunguti pakaian-pakaian nya dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengarahkan sesuatu di depan wajah nya. Kyuhyun beralih menatap siapa orang yang mengarahkan itu.

"CHOI SIWON!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat siapa orang itu. Masalahnya bukan karena Siwon yang sekarang berada di hadapannya namun karena sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Siwon. Celana dalam nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Way Of Your Cuteness**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun langsung mengambil celana dalam nya yang tadi di pegang oleh Siwon.

"Selera mu unik juga. Dengan motif beruang-beruang itu." Siwon harus membungkukkan sedikit badan nya agar wajah nya dapat sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal 25 cm lagi.

"I-ini sapu tangan tau!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajah nya yang sudah memerah. Kaki Kyuhyun pun mundur beberapa langkah agar wajah nya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Siwon namun malang nya kaki nya tertahan oleh koper nya yang mengakibatkan Kyuhyun terjatuh dan mendarat tepat di dalam koper nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Koper itu tiba-tiba saja tergelincir ke bawah tapi untung nya kaki Siwon dengan cepat menginjak pegangan koper itu sehingga koper itu tidak jatuh ke bawah lagi.

"Dasar cero-"

TRAK

Pegangan koper itu tiba-tiba saja patah. Dan koper itu pun kembali tergelincir ke bawah sana.

"AAAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak saat koper nya meluncur ke bawah.

DUK

Untung nya ada pohon besar yang membuat luncuran koper itu pun berhenti. Kyuhyun pun menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus-elus dada nya yang tadi berdetak cepat. Kyuhyun membalikkan kepala nya dan menatap wajah Siwon yang datar-datar saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Kyuhyun kemudian melambaik-lambaikan tangan nya dan membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Turun kan kembali tangan mu." Siwon kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bingung. Kyuhyun pun baru tersadar kalau ternyata dia tadi melambaikan tangan nya yang sedang memegang celana dalam nya. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan celana dalam nya kembali ke koper nya dan melihat ke atas tangga dimana tadi Siwon berada.

'_Astaga... itu benar-benar Choi Siwon'_ batin Kyuhyun senang sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis nya.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan untuk mencari dimana ruang guru. Kyuhyun kemudian melihat satu gedung yang menarik perhatian nya, menurut insting Kyuhyun di sana lah ruang guru berada. Dengan mantap Kyuhyun memasuki gedung itu dan benar saja di lantai dua gedung itu Kyuhyun dapat melihat tulisan 'Teacher Office'. Kyuhyun memasuki ruang itu dan melihat banyak sekali guru-guru yang sedang sibuk lalu satu guru yeoja pun muncul tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau murid pindahan itu ya?" tanya yeoja itu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah." Yeoja itu kemudian duduk di tempat nya yang biasa di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun kemudian yeoja itu pun menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kau bawa persyaratan nya kan?" Kyuhyun segera membuka tas nya dan memberikan dokumen itu pada yeoja itu. Yeoja itu kemudian membuka dokumen itu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya saat membaca dokumen itu.

"Wah kau hebat sekali banyak sekali prestasi yang kau torehkan. Kami sangat senang menerima murid seperti mu" Yeoja itu kemudian menyimpan dokumen Kyuhyun di atas meja nya dan membuka laci meja nya. Kyuhyun pun mengambil dua kunci yang diberikan yeoja itu dengan bingung.

"Kunci yang ini untuk membuka loker baju mu disini sedang kan kunci yang satu nya adalah kunci ruangan asrama mu" jelas yeoja itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua kunci itu sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala nya tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, sekarang ganti dulu baju mu dengan seragam. Koper mu biarkan disini saja dulu setelah selesai belajar kau bisa membawa koper mu ke asrama."

Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan ruangan guru itu dan menuju ruang ganti seragam nya. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu Kyuhyun membuka loker nya dan melihat baju nya dengan takjub. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil baju seragam nya dan melihat name tag nya. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar ke ruangan itu dan tidak melihat siapapun disana selain diri nya. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa ganti baju dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A-2 Class**_

Di sinilah Kyuhyun berada sekarang setelah mengganti baju nya dengan seragam, di depan pintu kelas nya A-2. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelas nya dan sedikit tercengan saat melihat kelakuan murid-murid disana. Benar-benar kaca di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terpaksa tidak masuk dulu untuk melihat dimana bangku kosong yang dapat di tempati nya. Setelah melihat ada nya bangku yang kosong, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam dan mendudukkan diri nya. Kyuhyun kemudian melihat ke arah kanan tepat dengan seseorang yang sedang menatap nya.

"KAU!" teriak kedua nya-Kyuhyun dan Changmin- ternyata yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun adalah Changmin si Selca Addict. Beberapa murid yang sedang asyik bermain dan bercanda harus berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke arah sumber teriakan. Dan diantara murid yang menatap Changmin & Kyuhyun ada satu yang menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun langsung mendekati dan duduk di atas meja Kyuhyun dengan beberapa teman nya yang ikut bergerumbul di depan meja Kyuhyun sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap bingung beberapa teman nya itu.

"Wah ada murid baru rupa nya~ Perkenalkan nama ku Jung Yunho dan kau tau setiap ada murid baru di kelas ini harus melakukan satu misi jika ingin diterima" ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai di depan wajah Kyuhyun dan beberapa teman di belakang nya pun hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

"Misi? Hm baiklah aku tidak takut" ucap Kyuhyun santai dan berhasil membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil. Tangan Yunho pun terangkat dan merangkul pundak Kyuhyun sambil memberitahukan apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Ini yang harus kau lakukan... kau hanya pergi ke taman belakang sekolah dan ambil sebuah bola dari rumah anjing. Semoga kau selamat." Yunho kemudian meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun dan kembali ke mejanya diikuti oleh beberapa teman nya. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat dia bertatapan dengan Changmin yang menggelengkan kepala nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju taman belakang sekolah nya yang jarang di datangi oleh siapapun dan dari jauh Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah rumah anjing disana. Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan dapat sedikit tersenyum saat dirasa nya anjing pemilik rumah itu tidak ada.

TREK

Kyuhyun melihat kebawah kaki nya yang baru saja menginjak sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kayu itu yang ternyata adalah potongan sebuah papan. Kepala Kyuhyun pun melihat ke sekitar dan menemukan satu buah papan kayu yang patah. Kyuhyun kemudian menyatukan potongan itu dan sedikit terbelalak kaget saat membaca peringatan di sana. _**'Jangan mendekati ku atau kau akan ku gigit'.**_

GLEK

"Se-seperti nya anjing nya sangat galak ya.."

Kyuhyun meletakan papan itu lagi kebawah dan kembali berjalan mendekati rumah anjing itu namun baru beberapa langkah saja, Kyuhyun sudah di kagetkan oleh muncul sang anjing pemilik rumah itu.

'Rgghhhh... Woff woff...' Kyuhyun berjalan mundur selangkah saat anjing itu menggongong pelan dan mulai mendekati nya

"A... anjing manis diam ya, aku hanya akan mengambil sebuah barang dan per-AAAAAA"

Tiba-tiba saja anjing itu menerjang Kyuhyun sampai tubuh Kyuhyun pun terjatuh namun ternyata anjing itu bukan nya menggigit melainkan...

"A.. ahahaha! Berhenti! Hahahaha anjing manis berhenti!" teriak Kyuhyun kegelian dan anjing itu pun menurut pada Kyuhyun dan berhenti menjilati nya. Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukkan badan nya dan mengelus-elus anjing itu lembut.

"Hem siapa nama mu anjing manis?" Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan kalung yang dipakai oleh anjing itu. "Nama mu Sangchu? Manis sekali~ Ayo salaman." Tangan Kyuhyun pun terangkat dan seperti anjing profesional, kaki Sangchu pun terangkat dan berjabatan dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wah anjing pintar! Sekarang permisi ya Sangchu, aku perlu mengambil sesuatu di dalam rumah mu" Kyuhyun kemudian merunduk untuk masuk ke rumah Sangchu. Entah bagaimana badan Kyuhyun bisa masuk, mungkin karena rumah Sangchu yang lumayan besar atau memang karena badan Kyuhyun yang kecil. Kyuhyun melirik ke dalam dan mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar saat mata nya menangkap sebuah bola. Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung mengambil bola itu namun tidak segera keluar karena telinga nya mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Sangchu, _how 'ya doin_?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip dari dalam untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang mengelus Sangchu dan ternyata itu... Siwon.

"Sangchu kau tau tidak.. untuk iklan selanjut nya aku di haruskan melompat tapi aku tidak mau. Apa aku harus berhenti melompat ya, Sangchu?"

"JANGAN!"

Siwon sedikit terlonjak dari tempat nya saat melihat ada seseorang yang keluar dari rumah Sangchu. DUK. Dan kepala nya pun tak sengaja terkena langit-langit rumah Sangchu.

"Appo..." rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepala nya yang tadi terkena langit-langit rumah Sangchu sedangkan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan bosan.

"Kau lagi! Apa kau mengikutiku?" bentak Siwon tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Mengikuti? Tidak! Siwon pokok nya kau tidak boleh berhenti melompat! Aku akan selalu disini mendukung mu! Jangan berhenti oke... Fighting~" Kyuhyun kemudian memegang tangan Siwon namun langsung di hentakkan oleh Siwon dengan kasar.

'WOFF!'

"Lihat bahkan Sangchu saja mendukung mu untuk tidak berhenti~"

"Aneh." Siwon kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan sebal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan Sangchu dan mengelus nya pelan.

"Dia pasti tidak akan berhenti kan Sangchu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak akan pernah di jawab oleh Sangchu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sangchu dan menuju ke kelasnya.

**At A-2 Class**

"Anak baru itu pasti menyerah dan melarikan diri."

"Tidak dia pasti sudah di cincang oleh Sangchu!"

"Apa? Tidak dia pasti-"

"DIAMLAH KALIAN!" teriak Yunho saat teman-teman nya tidak berhenti-henti nya mengomel di samping telinga Yunho yang bisa meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi jika tadi dia tidak berteriak. Yunho kemudian merogoh kantong baju nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen.

"Yang pasti dia tidak akan bisa melewati iblis gila itu-Sangchu-" lanjut Yunho sambil memakan permen nya namun baru saja Yunho memasukkan permen itu ke lidah nya, dia hampir saja tersedak karena pintu kelas yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun. Seluruh penjuru kelas langsung menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan kagum karena dia berhasil melewati Sangchu tanpa luka sama sekali. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho sambil melempar-lemparkan bola yang diambil nya itu ke atas.

DUK

"Aku dapatkan bola nya berarti aku di terima oke" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menaruh bola itu dengan kasar di atas meja Yunho dan sebelum pergi mata Kyuhyun mengerling nakal ke arah Yunho dan teman-teman nya. Dan siapa sangka ternyata teman-teman Yunho langsung terpesona dengan kerlingan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Bagaimana cara mu bisa melewati Sangchu tanpa luka sedikitpun?!" tanya Changmin heran setelah Kyuhyun duduk kembali di bangku nya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu nya.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Siwon. Siwon kemudian berjalan masuk dan duduk di belakang Kyuhyun-yang memang disanalah tempat duduknya-. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui bahwa yang duduk dibelakang nya adalah Siwon dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikkan badan nya tersenyum manis pada Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas saat diketahui nya ternyata yang duduk didepannya adalah murid baru yang menjengkelkan itu. Siwon langsung mengangkat tangan nya dan memutarkan kepala Kyuhyun agar melihat ke depan namun Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon. Terpaksa Siwon harus memberikan death glare nya dan untung nya berhasil.

"Baiklah anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajaran nya." Seorang guru yeoja pun masuk dan dimulailah pelajaran di kelas A-2.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time**_

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah itu untuk mencari asrama nya setelah kelas di bubarkan, tak lupa dia juga mengambil koper nya yang tadi dititipkan di ruang guru. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang tangan nya yang sedang membawa koper. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya dan dapat melihat Changmin yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Biar aku yang bawakan." Kyuhyun kemudian ikut membalas senyuman Changmin dan membiarkan Changmin yang membawa koper nya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal di asrama mana?"

"Asrama 2 di kamar 303."

"Wah kalau begitu kita seasrama!" ucap Changmin kegirangan dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Changmin terangkat yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung. "Kita kan belum berkenalan, perkenalkan namaku Changmin dan kau?"

"Kyuhyun~" jawab Kyuhyun manis lalu berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau.. aku masih bingung bagaimana cara mu bisa menghadapi Sangchu tanpa luka satu pun, dia itu kan sangat benci bila di dekati namja" jelas Changmin dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit resah.

'_Benci di dekati namja? Gawat apa Changmin akan tau kalau aku yeoja?! Tapi tadi.. Siwon bisa dekat dengan Sangchu' _batin Kyuhyun pusing dan Changmin sedaritadi memperhatikkan gelagat Kyuhyun yang aneh.

"Apa kau... jangan-jangan..."

Kedua tangan Changmin pun terangkat dan...

PUK

Tangan Changmin pun mendarat tepat di dada Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun pun langsung memerah dan menjauhkan tangan Changmin dari dada nya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil bersiap untuk lari karena mungkin dia akan dicabuli oleh Changmin.

"Wah... dada mu kuat! Apa kau sering berlatih?" goda Changmin lalu merangkul Kyuhyun dan mengajak nya pergi menuju asrama mereka.

_**At Dorm 2**_

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun sudah berada tepat di kamar 303. Kyuhyun pun membuka kamar itu dan tercengang saat melihat kamar nya. Kyuhyun berjalan masuk dengan mata yang berbinar di ikuti Changmin yang membawakan koper Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian meloncat ke arah tempat tidur nya dan mendarat di atas nya dengan senang.

"Hanya ada satu tempat tidur? Bukan nya satu kamar di isi oleh dua orang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat kamar nya yang hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur.

"Memang di isi oleh dua orang dan mereka harus tidur di satu tempat tidur yang sama."

DEG DEG

"M-mwo?!" teriak Kyuhyun mendengar penjelasan Changmin barusan dan Changmin melompat mundur ke belakang karena teriakan Kyuhyun yang lumayan keras.

"Wae? Lagipula kalian sama-sama namja kan!" Lalu Changmin mengelus-elus telinga nya yang tadi seperti hampir meledak.

"I-iya hehe... tapi siapa teman sekamar ku?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun hanya memberikan seringaian sambil berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Changmin pun keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran siapakah teman sekamar nya.

'_Se-semoga namja yang jadi teman sekamar ku.. orang nya baik'_ batin Kyuhyun meminta dan kemudian berdiri untuk membereskan pakaian nya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati lemari berwarna coklat namun sudah ada baju di dalam nya yang berarti bukan itu tempat pakaian Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari yang satu nya yang masih kosong. Kyuhyun membuka koper nya dan memasukkan baju-baju nya ke dalam lemari itu tapi terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun memasukkan 'peralatan-peralatan namja nya' terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi kembali terkejut melihat interior kamar mandi nya. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun langsung membuka baju dan mandi.

_**SKIP :p**_

"Ah segar nya~" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan handuk yang ada di kepala nya sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur nya. Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menyimpan handuk itu di dalam lemari nya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil melirik ke seluruh ruangan.

'_Mana ya teman sekamar ku itu?' _

Kyuhyun lalu menidurkan diri nya dan menarik selimut nya sampai sebatas dada nya. Tak lama kemudian mata Kyuhyun pun akhirnya terpejam sempurna dan pergi menuju alam mimpi nya. Sepuluh menit setelah Kyuhyun tertidur, pintu kamar 303 itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan satu sosok namja yang baru habis dari suatu tempat a.k.a Siwon.

Tanpa merasa ada nya sesuatu yang aneh, Siwon langsung mengambil minuman yang ada di atas meja dan meminum nya. Setelah itu kaki Siwon beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan menidurkan tubuh nya di sana. Kepala Siwon melihat ke arah kanan nya dan melihat suatu gundukan aneh yang menggeliat di dalam selimut. Otak Siwon tak habis pikir itu apa dan mengira itu hanya guling dan refleks Siwon kemudian memeluk gundukan itu.

"Enggghhh..."

Siwon langsung saja membuka mata nya lebar-lebar dan membuka gundukan itu yang menampakkan Kyuhyun yang terusik tidur nya. Mata mereka pun bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak kedua nya dan Siwon pun sukses terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

WOOHOO! *tebar sempak(?)* /plakkk/

I'm back with this GJ story! Yeah saya ga nyangka banyak yg minat cerita abal ini(?)

Update lama ga nih saya?._. semoga kaga ya~

Errr... gatau mau cuap apalagi wkwkwk yasudah deh..

Inget ya~ **SATU REVIEW DARI KALIAN MENINGKATKAN KEMAUAN SAYA UNTUK UPDATE CEPAT! SO REVIEW PLEASEUUUUU~**

SparWonKyu undur diri *wushhhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

'_Mana ya teman sekamar ku itu?' _

Kyuhyun lalu menidurkan diri nya dan menarik selimut nya sampai sebatas dada nya. Tak lama kemudian mata Kyuhyun pun akhirnya terpejam sempurna dan pergi menuju alam mimpi nya. Sepuluh menit setelah Kyuhyun tertidur, pintu kamar 303 itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan satu sosok namja yang baru habis dari suatu tempat a.k.a Siwon.

Tanpa merasa ada nya sesuatu yang aneh, Siwon langsung mengambil minuman yang ada di atas meja dan meminum nya. Setelah itu kaki Siwon beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan menidurkan tubuh nya di sana. Kepala Siwon melihat ke arah kanan nya dan melihat suatu gundukan aneh yang menggeliat di dalam selimut. Otak Siwon tak habis pikir itu apa dan mengira itu hanya guling dan refleks Siwon kemudian memeluk gundukan itu.

"Enggghhh..."

Siwon langsung saja membuka mata nya lebar-lebar dan membuka gundukan itu yang menampakkan Kyuhyun yang terusik tidur nya. Mata mereka pun bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak kedua nya dan Siwon pun sukses terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Way Of Your Cuteness**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEY?!"

BRUK! DUGH!

"CHOI SIWON! BUKA PINTU NYA HEY! AKU INI TEMAN SEKAMAR MU!" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar kamar 303 sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Sebenar nya apa yang baru saja terjadi?

_**~Flashback~**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak kedua nya dan Siwon pun sukses terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun langsung saja terduduk dan meraba-raba tubuh nya. Kyuhyun bernafas lega saat diketahui nya kalau dia masih berpakaian lengkap. Siwon kemudian berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan horror dan tangan nya pun terangkat untuk menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Siwon dan menarik selimut yang terus Kyuhyun pakai untuk menutupi tubuh nya.

"Apa maksud mu apa yang aku lakukan disini? Aku kan teman sekamar mu jadi ya aku tidur di sini bersama mu" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mau mengambil selimut yang di ambil Siwon namun tangan Siwon langsung menjauhkan selimut itu dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

"Cih.. siapa yang menyuruh mu jadi teman sekamar ku? Cepat keluar dari kamar ku!" Siwon kemudian menarik paksa Kyuhyun dan mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar 303 itu. Tapi tangan Kyuhyun kemudian memegang kedua sisi pintu kamar itu sebagai perlawanan karena tidak ingin di usir.

"Berhenti! Aku teman sekamar ku dan ini sudah menjadi peraturan nya bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?!" teriak Siwon kemudian dalam sekali dorongan, tubuh Kyuhyun pun terhempas keluar dan mendarat dengan tidak mulus nya di lantai kayu yang cukup keras. Siwon kemudian menutup pintu dan pergi ke arah lemari dan melihat pakaian Kyuhyun yang tertata rapi. Siwon kemudian mengambil koper yang pasti nya milik Kyuhyun dan memasukkan pakaian-pakaian Kyuhyun ke dalam koper itu. Tangan Siwon berhenti saat mengambil perlatan aneh yang milik seperti punya para yeoja namun Siwon tak ambil pusing dan langsung memasukkan itu ke dalam koper. Setelah selesai Siwon langsung menyeret koper dan melemparkannya keluar dari kamar 303.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEY?!"

BRUK! DUGH!

"CHOI SIWON! BUKA PINTU NYA HEY! AKU INI TEMAN SEKAMAR MU!"

_**~Flashback End~**_

"BUKA PINTU NYA!" Kyuhyun mulai menendang-nendang pintu kamar itu dan Siwon mulai geram karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali membuka pintu kamar nya dan tidak disangka... bersamaan dengan tendangan Kyuhyun yang tepat mengenai 'kebanggaan' nya.

"Astaga..." Kyuhyun kemudian menutup mulut nya yang merasa sedikit kesakitan walaupun hanya melihat saja. Siwon kemudian jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi barang 'kebanggan' nya. Mata Siwon kemudian menatap Kyuhyun tajam yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun mundur selangkah karena takut tiba-tiba saja Siwon akan menerkam nya atau mungkin membunuh nya seketika.

"Kau... bisakah kau menjauh dari ku? Aku jenuh melihat mu!" bentak Siwon kemudian mulai berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Ma-maaf a.. aku-"

"PERGI DARI HADAPAN KU!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Siwon dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar 303 itu sambil menyeret koper nya. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dia harus kemana jadi dia hanya berkeliling di sekitar universitas nya. Berkeliling di sekitar universitas juga baik untuk Kyuhyun agar dirinya tidak mudah lagi tersesat dan dapat mengetahui seluk beluk universitas nya. Kaki Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti di kandang Sangchu. Sangchu yang sedang tenang tertidur tiba-tiba saja terbangun saat merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang di kandang nya, lalu Sangchu segera berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang menundukkan diri nya di samping kandang Sangchu.

"Ah Sangchu… aku mengganggu mu ya? Maaf" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bulu Sangchu yang lembut. Sangchu kemudian bergerak ke wajah Kyuhyun dan menjilat pipi chubby Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendapat jilatan dari Sangchu.

"Hey kau!"

Kyuhyun segera menoleh kebelakang saat ada seseorang yang memanggil nya dan juga menyorot nya dengan lampu senter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUKKK

Siwon menghela nafas panjang setelah tubuh nya yang seharian ini dipaksa harus berlatih akhirnya bias beristirahat di atas kasur empuk nya. Siwon tak habis pikir dengan murid baru yang terus saja muncul hari ini.

'_Apa aku tadi terlalu kasar ya?'_ batin Siwon bingung.

Baru saja Siwon akan memejamkan mata nya tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan pintu sudah membuat mata nya harus kembali terbuka.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Siwon mengacak rambut nya kesal dan dengan terpaksa berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membuka nya. Siwon langsung berjengit kaget saat sunbae nya masuk dengan paksa dan mendorong nya ke belakang.

"Hangeng sunbae, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon lembut tak mau mencari masalah.

"Kau jangan mentang-mentang kau terkenal dan juga kaya, kau bisa seenaknya mengatur seseorang! Ayo masuk lah" Hangeng mengubah suara nya lembut setelah berteriak kepada Siwon. Siwon kembali jenuh saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan takut-takut keluar dari balik punggung Hangeng.

"A-aku tidak mengadu" ucap Kyuhyun cepat lalu dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun membereskan semua peralatan nya kembali ke dalam lemari nya tadi dan beranjak pergi ke kasur.

"Sekali lagi ku ingat kan pada mu… Jangan pernah menganggap diri mu yang berkuasa oke!"

Hangeng kemudian menutup pintu kamar 303. Mata Siwon kemudian melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah 'tidur' dengan selimut sampai kepala. Kaki Siwon kemudian berjalan menuju lemari nya dan mengambil selimut cadangan, terpaksa Siwon harus mengalah dan tidur di sofa untuk hari ini. Siwon menetralkan jantung nya yang masih berdegup kencang karena masalah hari ini dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata nya.

'_Hari yang sial.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Morning~**

Siwon membuka mata nya saat merasakan sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan mata nya.

"Enghhhh….." Siwon pun bangkit dari sofa nya dan meregangkan tubuh nya. Merasa sedikit aneh karena sepi, Siwon segera melihat ke kasur nya dan tidak melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali. Mata Siwon malah menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di atas meja belajar nya. Siwon lalu berjalan mendekat ke benda itu yang ternyata hanya minuman botol jus jeruk dan Siwon pun menemukan note di samping botol itu.

'_Selamat pagi~~ Maaf aku menggangu mu seharian kemarian hehe._.v Sebagai permintaan maaf ku aku membelikan mu jus jeruk ini! Apa kau suka jeruk? Ku harap kau suka~ Soal nya aku tidak tau jus kesukaan mu hehe ^3^'_

Siwon membaca note itu dengan tatapan aneh bukan karena kata-kata Kyuhyun tapi karena Kyuhyun membuat note itu dengan disertai gambaran-gambaran ala yeoja. Siwon mengambil lima botol jus jeruk itu ke dalam loker meja nya dan mengambil handuk. Saat Siwon memasuki kamar mandi nya, mata Siwon kembali menangkap sebuah note yang di tempelkan di kaca kamar mandi.

'_Hanya pemberitahuan tidak penting~ Kau lihat sikat gigi ku yang berwarna biru di sana itu punya ku, jangan sampai kau memakai nya ya!'_

Siwon meremas note di tangan nya dan melempar nya ke sembarang arah. Dengan mood yang berantakan Siwon pun segera mandi.

**SKIP :p**

"Hm… segar" omong Siwon sendiri yang sudah berpakaian rapi tapi tangan nya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah. Jika ada orang yang sedang melihat Siwon pasti nya orang itu sudah mencair karena kesan seksi yang dipancarkan Siwon. Siwon melempar handuk nya ke arah keranjang khusus pakaian kotor dan aneh nya semua pakaian kotor Siwon sudah bersih kembali. Siwon mendekati keranjang nya dan mendapati satu note lagi.

'_Kau tau… pakaian kotor mu benar-benar menjijikan dan tidak enak untuk dipandang karena itu aku sudah mencucikan nya untuk mu hehe… kau tak perlu reopot-repot lagi ~('o'~)'_

Siwon menghela nafas berat saat amarah nya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Siwon tak ambil pusing dan segera mengambil tas nya dan menuju lapangan karena pelajaran pertama nya hari ini adalah olah raga.

Lapangan pun sudah di penuhi oleh murid-murid yang sudah mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian olah raga. Kyuhyun terus saja menarik baju olah raga nya ke belakang karena baju nya yang sedikit kebesaran itu. Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun pun tersenyum evil dan dengan sengaja… SRET! Changmin menarik baju Kyuhyun ke belakang hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Hahahaha… baju mu besar sekali sih!" tawa Changmin pun keluar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terduduk dengan mengelus bagian belakang nya yang terasa sakit.

"YAK! Itu sakit tau!" Changmin pun berhenti tertawa dan menarik Kyuhyun berdiri lalu tangan Changmin pun merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda lembek~" Changmin kemudian tersenyum lima jari dan Kyuhyun pun hanya memutar mata nya kesal. Mata Kyuhyun pun sedikit berbinar saat melihat Siwon yang baru saja datang ke lapangan.

"SIWON!" Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju Siwon yang membuat Changmin kaget karena hal yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan sedangkan Siwon menutup telinga nya, sudah cukup di buat pusing oleh semua kebisingan yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

"Menjauh!" ucap Siwon dingin saat Kyuhyun sudah sampai di samping nya. Kyuhyun baru saja mau angkat bicara saat guru olah raga—Kangin—tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di lapangan.

"Baiklah anak-anak berkumpul!" teriak Kangin dan semua murid pun sontak berkumpul di tengah lapangan. "Hari ini kita mulai pelajaran dengan sepak bola, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua tim. Setelah tim di bagi kalian semua langsung menuju posisi masing-masing."

Kaki Kyuhyun sedikit gemetaran setelah pembagian tim, mungkin karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermain sepak bola selama ini karena jarang sekali yeoja bermain sepak bola tapi karena sekarang Kyuhyun dalam mode Namja terpaksa dia harus ikut bermain. Kyuhyun pun merasa beruntung karena dia bisa se-tim dengan Changmin karena Changmin sangat hebat dalam hal sepak bola. Terbukti baru saja peluit di bunyikan, Changmin sudah berhasil merebut bola dan mendribel nya menuju depan gawang lawan lalu… GOL! Semua tim Changmin pun berteriak kegirangangan berbeda dengan tim lawan yang hanya merengut.

Changmin mendapat beberapa tepukan selamat di punggung nya dari beberapa tim nya. Siwon kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengagumi Changmin yang baru saja mencetak skor.

"Hei kau!" Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di artikan. "Kenapa kau masih berada di kamar ku?"

"Karena aku memang teman sekamar mu sekarang!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" pekik Siwon keras dan hamper semua murid yang ada di lapangan itu memperhatikan mereka. "Begini saja, jika kau dapat mencetak satu gol aku mengijinkan mu tinggal tapi jika kau gagal… keluar dari kamar ku!" ucap Siwon kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

'_GAWAT! Bagaimana ini?! Aku kan tidak bisa bermain sepak bola… apalagi harus membuat gol!' _Kyuhyun berteriak kesal dalam hati nya dan kalau bisa Kyuhyun akan segera mencabuti rumput lapangan jika dia tidak mendengar bunyi peluit.

Tapi Kyuhyun pun tidak pesimis sama sekali. Dengan langkah gesit kaki Kyuhyun berlari ke depan dan merebut bola dari lawan. Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan saat ada beberapa namja dari tim lawan yang menghadang nya tapi untung nya bisa dihindari oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat melihat kalau dia sudah dekat dengan gawang, kaki Kyuhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang dan… TRANG! Tendangan nya malah meleset dan mengenai tiang. Kyuhyun mengerang kesal dan kembali ke posisi nya semula.

"Woah itu hebat sekali Kyu! Lari mu cepat sekali!" ucap Changmin kagum dan dengan mata yang berbinar bicara pada Kyuhyun sedangkan Siwon hanya diam memantung melihat aksi Kyuhyun barusan.

PRIIITTTTTTT

Peluit kembali di bunyikan dan Kyuhyun kembali berlari dengan cepat untuk merebut bola lawan. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tidak takut dengan aksi nya barusan dan benar saja, dia kembali berhasil merebut bola lawan dengan mudah. Yunho yang berada di tim yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun pun sedikit geram dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir sampai di depan gawang tim nya. Kaki Yunho pun menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh. Tapi Yunho pun juga ikut jatuh karena tangan Kyuhyun yang menarik baju olah raga nya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" teriak Kangin sambil menghampiri Yunho yang terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Yunho sambil melihat ke arah kaki nya yang lecet berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang malah tidak bangun sama sekali. Siwon yang melihat ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, mata Siwon terbelalak kaget saat diri nya melihat Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Seonsaengnim! Kyuhyun pingsan!" teriak Siwon lalu Kangin dan Changmin pun berlari ke arah Siwon yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Bawalah dia ke ruang kesekatan, Siwon-ssi."

"Baik."

Siwon segera mengangkat Kyuhyun ala bridal style dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah sampai Siwon menidurkan Kyuhyun di salah satu ranjang dan dia baru menyadari ada Changmin yang sedari tadi mengikuti nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Siwon bingung yang melihat ekspresi Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku disini karena khawatir karena keadaan sahabat ku!" ucap Changmin pelan karena di ruang kesehatan di larang berisik. Lalu seseorang pun masuk dan menghampiri Siwon dan Changmin yang masih dalam keadaan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk—Guru biologi sekaligus yang berpengaruh di ruang kesehatan itu-.

"Teman kami pingsan seonsaengnim" ucap Changmin dan Leeteuk pun hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Baiklah kalian bisa kembali, biar aku yang akan memeriksa nya." Ucap Leeteuk dan Siwon, Changmin pun segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu. Leeteuk kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Mata Leeteuk sontak melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

'_Tidak mungkin….'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunghhhh….."

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka mata indah nya setelah pingsan selama dua jam. Kyuhyun tersontak kaget saat dia mengetahui kalau diri nya berada di tempat yang mirip sekali dengan rumah sakit. Mata Kyuhyun kemudian menangkap seseorang yang mulai mendekati nya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Leeteuk dan mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kecil. Leeteuk kemudian semakin mendekatkan wajah nya dengan Kyuhyun hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Kau tau aku bingung akan sesuatu… sejak kapan seorang yeoja bersekolah di sekolah khusus Namja?!"

DEG DEG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Woahhhh astaga I'm comeback! Ada yang kangen?=)) [Readers: KAGAAAA!] EMAKKKKK GA ADA YANG KANGEN GUA T.T

Wkwkwk maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang._.v Saya kasih tau beberapa factor kenapa saya update lama:

Karena saya galau akan hasil nem saya dan sekarang saya galau mau masuk SMA mana-_- *ga ada hubungan nya thor* Oh ya ada… jadi kan kalau galau jadi ga mood ngetik :p

Karena internet saya baru saja tersambar petir! Kmvrt kan-_- Karena itu saya update lama dan eh… laptop ikutan rusak juga! Untung sudah saya perbaiki fufu ;3

So… maafkan saya bebeb review ku karena telat update ^3^ saya janji bakal update cepet…. Ga janji deng._.

And

**MIND**

**TO**

**REVIEW**

**JUSEYO?~~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eunghhhh….."

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka mata indah nya setelah pingsan selama dua jam. Kyuhyun tersontak kaget saat dia mengetahui kalau diri nya berada di tempat yang mirip sekali dengan rumah sakit. Mata Kyuhyun kemudian menangkap seseorang yang mulai mendekati nya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Leeteuk dan mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kecil. Leeteuk kemudian semakin mendekatkan wajah nya dengan Kyuhyun hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Kau tau aku bingung akan sesuatu… sejak kapan seorang yeoja bersekolah di sekolah khusus Namja?!"

DEG DEG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Way Of Your Cuteness**

**Chapter ****4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ucapan Leeteuk itu pun sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat dengan sempurna tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung mengubah ekspresi wajah nya menjadi biasa-biasa saja agar identitas nya tidak ketahuan kalau dia…. Ya memang seorang yeoja tulen.

"Hahaha… apa maksud mu kalau aku yeoja? Aku ini namja!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup sambil menepuk-nepuk dada nya pelan. Entah apa maksud nya melakukan itu tapi tetap saja tatapan tajam Leeteuk tak bisa lepas dari mata nya. Kyuhyun pun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Leeteuk menggengam erat pergelangan tangan kanan nya. Leeteuk pun sedikit tersenyum atau lebih tepat nya menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun yang membuat nya sedikit ketakutan.

"Hm.. memang nya sejak kapan seorang namja memiliki lengan yang kurus dan lembek seperti ini?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memperhatikan lengan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

SRET

Kyuhyun segera saja menarik tangan nya dari pegangan Leeteuk lalu turun dari kasur nya. Mata indah nya tak kalah menatap tajam ke arah Leeteuk. Kaki jenjang nya pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu namun langkah nya tepat berhenti di depan pintu dan kembali menatap Leeteuk.

"Aku ini seorang namja!" teriak Kyuhyun kemudian membanting pintu di samping nya. Leeteuk pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah laku salah satu murid nya itu. Tangan nya pun beralih mengambil sebuah dokumen dan bersiap untuk mengisi nya.

"Kita lihat saja sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan disini" ucap Leeteuk dingin dan membetulkan letak kaca mata nya.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit was-was menuju ke arah kamar nya. Beberapa namja yang tak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun pun membuat keringat dingin Kyuhyun semakin mengalir. Takut… ya… sekarang dia benar-benar takut kalau identitas nya akan segera terbongkar. Tangan nya yang gemetar pun berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamar nya dan setelah terbuka, mata nya pun menangkap sosok Siwon yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan mata nya. Siwon pun merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar nya. Sontak mata elang nya pun terbuka dan menatap kea rah Kyuhyun yang diam mematung di depan pintu.

"Ah.. ma-maaf a-aku membangunkan mu, tenang saja.. aku akan segera keluar dari kamar ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepala nya, tak kuat menatap Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya, diri nya sudah siap menerima segala perlakuan yang akan di lakukan Siwon—mungkin Siwon akan menendang nya keluar lagi atau malah akan mencoba memukul nya—tapi…

GREB

Mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar dan mulut nya pun tak bisa tertutup setelah apa yang dia pikirkan tentang apa-yang-akan-Siwon-lakukan ternyata salah besar. Karena sekarang Siwon malah… memeluk nya dengan erat berbeda dengan pemikiran negatif nya tadi. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya saat kehangatan mulai menjalari tubuh nya. Siwon berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik geli.

"Kau tak perlu pergi dari kamar ini sementara" bisik Siwon dan melepaskan pelukan nya. Siwon tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang.

"Apa maksud mu aku boleh tinggal di sini?!" Tanya Kyuhyun girang malah seperti nya dia hampir saja berteriak karena terlalu senang.

"Aku bilang kan SEMENTARA" ucap Siwon menekankan di kata 'sementara' dan kembali berjalan menuju sofa. Kaki Kyuhyun pun entah kenapa mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan menuju sofa dan juga ikut duduk di samping Siwon. Tangan Siwon pun terangkat ke meja yang ada di samping nya dan memberikan kaleng minuman jus apel pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati menerima nya dan segera membuka nya.

"Apakah kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon dan sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah meminum jus nya.

"Emh, aku sudah baik-baik saja kok."

"Baguslah, karena besok setiap dorm akan mengadakan lomba."

"E-eh lomba apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan mata nya dengan imut.

"Entahlah, banyak sekali lomba yang akan di adakan antara dorm 1, 2 dan 3. Lalu dorm yang banyak mendapatkan kemenangan akan mendapatkan fasilitas lebih yang tidak di dapat oleh dorm lain" jelas Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang di samping nya pun hanya diam mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar. Seperti nya Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik dengan lomba yang akan di adakan.

"Apakah ada lomba loncat juga? Ku harap ada sehingga aku dapat melihat mu kembali melompat" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan membuat Siwon menoleh kepada nya. Siwon pun menghela nafas nya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Siwon meninggalkan nya tapi orang yang di tanyai nya pun tidak menjawab dan malah melenggang pergi membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cemberut.

Kyuhyun yang kesepian dan tidak tau mau melakukan apa memutuskan untuk keluar berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan asrama nya. Dan kebetulan Changmin yang tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun pun berlari mendekati Kyuhyun lalu merangkul Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba yang bisa saja membuat jantung nya keluar.

"YAK! Kau bisa membuat ku jantungan tau!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dada nya yang masih dalam tahap menenangkan diri sedangkan Changmin malah tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi kau sudah sembuh?"

"Memang nya aku sakit? tadi emh.. aku hanya kecapean saja kok" ucap Kyuhyun bingung karena Kyuhyun juga tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan nya tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Sedangkan Changmin pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya tanda mengerti.

"Hey kau mau ke kamar ku tidak?" Tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum aneh yang juga di artikan aneh oleh Kyuhyun.

"U-untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik sedikit takut. Karena Changmin sedikit terlihat seperti Ahjussi mesum sekarang.

"Main game! Apa kau suka game?"

"GAME?! NE, AKU SANGAT SUKA!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun dapat merasakan ada nya tetesan-tetesan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan mengenai wajah nya.

"Baguslah" Changmin kemudian mengelap wajah nya dan menarik Kyuhyun menuju kamar nya. Kyuhyun pun semakin berjalan dengan cepat karena dia sedikit tidak sabar dengan game yang akan di mainkan nya dengan Changmin. Setelah akhirnya berjalan—malah terlihat seperti berlari—mereka pun sampai di depan kamar 307. Changmin membuka pintu kamar nya dan menampakkan sesosok namja yang sedang topless dengan hanya mengenakan handuk dan juga rambut yang basah seperti nya namja itu habis saja mandi.

"Astaga.. cepatlah pakai baju mu, Ice Prince!" pekik Changmin sambil membawa masuk Kyuhyun yang sedang menutupi wajah nya. _Astaga… ini pornografi! _Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati nya dan melewati namja asing yang sedang menatap nya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya namja itu pada Changmin yang tengah menghidupkan Playstation 3 nya.

"Oh.. dia murid baru yang bisa menaklukan Sangchu itu" jawab Changmin memukul pelan pundak Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat meringis kecil.

"Oh… jadi kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya namja itu lalu membungkukkan tubuh nya dan mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun pun seperti terhipnotis saat melihat mata namja yang ada di hadapan nya. Tangan namja itu pun terulur dan di sambut hangat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kim Myungsoo imnida" ucap namja itu—Myungsoo—memperkenalkan diri nya pada Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah malu karena senyuman yang di berikan Myungsoo pada nya. Tangan Myungsoo pun melepaskan genggaman nya berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Changmin yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah pun hanya dapat bingung.

"Kyu… apa kau demam? Wajah mu sangat merah" ucap Changmin dan mengangkat tangan nya berniat untuk menyentuh kening Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun malah menepis tangan Changmin.

"Ani.. aku baik-baik saja! Aku yang memilih kaset game nya ya" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengobrak-abrik kaset game milik Changmin tapi seketika kegiatan nya terhenti saat suara Myungsoo terdengar kembali di telinga nya.

"Changmin, aku pergi dulu keluar untuk latihan ya" ucap Myungsoo pada Changmin dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Changmin. Myungsoo yang merasa diri nya terus diperhatikan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi pun hanya dapat memberikkan senyum yang dapat melelehkan setiap orang yang melihat nya—termasuk Kyuhyun—yang wajah nya sudah kembali memerah. Myungsoo kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar nya dengan Changmin dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Wajah mu memerah lagi~~" Kyuhyun pun tersentak saat diri nya ketahuan oleh Changmin sedang memperhatikkan Myungsoo yang keluar dari kamar mereka. Changmin menatap heran gelagat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar aneh dan menatap dengan tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu… apa kau… g-gay?!" Tanya Changmin malah seperti terdengar sedang berbisik tapi untung nya Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar nya dan langsung memukul Changmin dengan keras.

"PABO! Aku masih normal tau" teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun hanya bisa memekik ke sakitan. _Bodoh kau min! aku kan yeoja.. tentu saja aku sedikit tertarik pada nya_~~ batin Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat berjolak gembira melihat ada namja yang sangat tampan di sekolah nya.

"Baiklah, cepat pilih kaset game yang akan kita ma-" sebelum ucapan Changmin selesai, Kyuhyun segera saja menunjuk salah satu kaset yang sudah berantakan dan dengan malas Changmin pun mengambil nya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam Playstation nya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu terpesona dengan Myungsoo, sayang nya Changmin tidak tau perasaan macam apa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa ke arah ruangan serba bisa yang sekarang di pakai sebagai ruangan untuk latihan olahraga seperti cabang olahraga Siwon. Siwon langsung saja terdiam dan menatap—entah kenapa dengan pandangan tidak suka—pada sosok namja yang sedang membereskan peralataan olahraga untuk cabang nya yang kebetulan juga sama dengan cabang Siwon. Namja yang sedang fokus membereskan pun langsung melihat ke belakang saat merasa dirinya sedang di perhatikkan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Myungsoo—namja tersebut—dingin kepada Siwon. Siwon pun hanya mendengus tidak suka pada Myungsoo.

"Memang nya salah kalau aku disini?" Tanya Siwon balik dan juga lebih dingin kepada Myungsoo.

"Sangat salah karena kau sudah keluar dari tim Atletik bukan? Jadi pergilah dari sini sebelum pelatih Kang mengusir mu."

"Dia tidak akan mengusir ku asal kau tau, karena aku lah yang lebih bersinar daripada kau" bentak Siwon dan membuat wajah Myungsoo memerah karena menahan marah.

"Jangan sombong das-"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?!"

Siwon dan Myungsoo pun langsung berhenti bertengkar saat Kangta—yang sering mereka sebut Pelatih Kang—masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mata Kangta pun langsung tertuju pada Siwon dan pelatih Kang pun hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat dua murid nya ini bertengkar hanya karena ingin memperlihatkan siapa yang lebih bersinar.

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa, berhentilah bertengkar! Dan Siwon.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pelatih Kang kepada Siwon dan Siwon pun entah kenapa tak berani untuk menatap pelatih nya itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin meminjam ruangan ini untuk latihan.. tidak apa-apa kan… pelatih?" Tanya Siwon ragu dan dengan berat kepala nya terangkat untuk melihat ke arah pelatih Kang.

"Maaf Siwon tapi aku tidak mengizinkan mu untuk memakai ruangan ini. Myungsoo jika kau sudah selesai, segera kunci ruangan ini" ucap pelatih Kang dengan tegas lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sudah ku bilang kan." Myungsoo pun lalu mengambil tas nya dan berjalan menuju pintu, tangan nya pun sudah terangkat dengan kunci di tangan nya lalu menatap Siwon dengan dingin. "Bisakah kau keluar.. aku akan mengunci ruangan ini."

Dengan terpaksa Siwon berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kaki nya dengan cepat melangkah menuju dorm nya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan itu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar dorm nya, Siwon segera saja membukakan pintu nya dan menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Siwon mulai mendekati Kyuhyun dan berjongkok agar bisa sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Tangan nya pun terangkat untuk menepuk pelan pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Hey hey… kenapa kau malah tidur disini?" Tanya Siwon masih sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun namun sang empunya malah bergerak-gerak aneh—gelisah—dan bisa saja terjatuh jika Siwon tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun. Alis nya sedikit terangkat saat membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang—karena jarang sekali namja yang tidak berat seperti Kyuhyun-.

"Engh…"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang saat tubuh nya di jatuhkan dengan sangat lembut oleh Siwon. Tangan Siwon pun terangkat menuju selimut lalu menyelimuti Kyuhyun sampai sebatas dada saja. Siwon pun mengela nafas panjang dan berbaring di atas sofa.

'_Ya sudah lah.. lebih aku tidur di sofa daripada mengganggu tidurnya_' batin Siwon dan perlahan mata nya pun terpejam. Bunga-bunga mimpi pun mulai mendatangi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP**

**Morning~**

"Siwon~~ Siwon bangun~~"

Telinga Siwon sedikit geli saat tiba-tiba saja telinga nya terasa hangat. Mata Siwon pun langsun terbelalak kaget saat wajah nya dengan wajah Kyuhyun sangatlah dekat. Dengan spontan Siwon langsung berdiri dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai pakaian olahraga dengan aneh.

"U-untuk apa pakaian itu?" tunjuk Siwon pada baju olahraga yang Kyuhyun pakai sedangkan Kyuhyun pun hanya menaikkan alis nya.

"Apa maksud mu dengan pakaian itu? Kau lupa kalau hari ini akan diadakan lomba?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Siwon. Tangan nya yang putih pucat pun mulai mencari-caari dimana baju olahraga Siwon dan setelah ditemukan Kyuhyun langung memberikannya pada Siwon lalu menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air untuk mu, lebih baik kau cepat mandi~ Aku ke lapangan duluan ya!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terseyum lucu lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya terdiam memandangi Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa Siwon sadari kalau dia tersenyum karena perhatian Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lapangan yang mulai di penuhi oleh penghuni dorm-dorm lain. Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk saat bertemu namja yang lain karena dia tidak terlalu mengenal dan akrab dengan namja yang lain—dan juga karena dia yeoja jadi dia sedikit takut untuk berdeketan dengan namja-. Dan karena event nya tidak dimulai-mulai, Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri nya di atas rumput dan mengeluarkan PSP nya. Dan tak terasa sudah sekitar 11 menit Kyuhyun bermain PSP tapi perlombaan nya tak di mulai-mulai. Saat tinggal selangkah lagi Kyuhyun memenangkan game itu tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak nya dan membuat tulisan 'GAME OVER' tertera di layar PSP nya.

"YAK KAU MENGGANGGU TA- Eh seonsaengnim" cicit Kyuhyun saat mengetahui kalau yang mengganggu nya adalah Kangin seonsaengnim sang guru olahraga. Kangin pun hanya memutar bola mata nya pelan yang—hampir—mendapat teriakan di depan wajah nya karena mengganggu acara salah satu murid nya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Kangin sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Sa-sama sekali tidak kok seonsaengnim hehe…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah aku minta tolong pada mu?" Tanya Kangin dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk lucu. "Bisakah kau ambil kotak P3K di ruang kesehatan? Karena mungkin saja kita akan membutuhkan nya jika ada yang cedera."

GLEK

Kyuhyun menelan ludah nya sendiri saat mendengar kalau dia harus kembali ke ruang kesehatan—dimana kalau guru yang selalu berjaga di sana sudah mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang yeoja-. Kangin menatap bingung ke arah anak murid nya yang tiba-tiba saja berkeringat dingin.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kangin yang membuat lamunan Kyuhyun seketika buyar. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dan dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju ke arah ruang Kesehatan. Kaki nya pun sedikit bergetar saat sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kesehatan.

TOK TOK TOK

Tangan nya pun terangkat untuk mengetuk dan tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali lalu dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu yang ternyata tidak ada orang sama sekali di dalam nya. Kyuhyun mendesah lega dan menutup pintu kembali kemudian mata nya mencari-cari dimana kotak P3K yang di cari nya. Mata nya langsung berbinar saat melihat kotak P3K—yang entah kenapa di mata nya terlihat seperti di teringai cahaya terang-. Tangan nya langsung terangkat untuk membawa nya jika tidak mendengar suara pintu yang akan di buka. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun segera menyembunyikan diri nya di dalam gorden yang ada di ruang kesehatan itu—karena tidak ada waktu untuk mencari tempat sembunyi yang lain-.

_**~Kyuhyun POV~**_

'_Tidak ada waktu lagi!'_ teriak ku dalam hati dan langsung saja bersembunyi di balik gorden yang dapat ku jangkau. Lalu aku pun dapat mendengar suara pintu terbuka di tambah suara seseorang—yang seperti nya adalah guru yang menjaga ruangan ini dan juga dia sudah mengetahui kalau aku ini yeoja-.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Choi Siwon!" Aku pun mulai menajamkan pendengaran ku karena mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan karena ini juga menyangkut Siwon.

"Aku bilang kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau, Leeteuk Seonsaengnim!"

"Tapi jika kau-" ucapan Leeteuk Seonsaengnim pun berhenti dan membuat ku bingung. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti berbicar? Tapi setelah itu dia langsung melanjutkan perkataan nya yang tadi sempat terheti. "Tapi jika kau sering tidak mengikuti terapi kaki mu itu tidak akan pernah sembuh dan kemungkinan yang akan kau dapat adalah kau tidak dapat meloncat lagi!"

DEG DEG

Aku hampir saja refleks berteriak saat mendengan ucapan Leeteuk Seonsaengnim barusan. Jadi… Kaki Siwon selama ini sakit? Astaga.. kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari nya! Jika Siwon tidak bisa meloncat lagi bagaimana?! Dia adalah inspirasi ku saat ini, jika Siwon berhenti meloncat… siapa yang akan menggantikan diri nya menjadi inspirasi ku?

"Biarkan saja aku memang ingin berhenti meloncat dari dulu!" Dan aku hampir saja keluar dari gorden ini saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon barusan. Sungguh kata-kata nya tadi… sedikit membuat ku hampir terjatuh. Aku pun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh lalu…

BRUK

Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan sangat kencang pun menjadi lanjutan nya—aku tebak kalau yang barusan saja menutup pintu adalah Siwon-. Aku sedikit gelisah sekarang, karena masih ada Leeteuk seonsaengnim yang belum mengetahui keberadaan ku di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

DEG DEG

RALAT! Dia sudah mengetahui nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**[WOY ADA PERTANYAAN JAWAB YA PLEASEEEEE!]**

Maaf itu woy nya kaya ngebentak readers banget -_-v Soal nya saya bingung bangetttttt~ Author kan belum pernah update kalo puasa—soalnya dulu buat akun ini selesai puasa-. Jadi apakah jika sedang puasa semua readers yang membaca FF akan hiatus dulu untuk buka FF? Atau para author yang lain tetap ngelanjutin update FF nya? ._. Jawab ya plisssss author ga tau banget soal yang satu ini T^T

Oiya hihi.. maaf baru update ya aduh… saya sedang disibukkan dengan pengurusan formulir-formulir untuk masuk SMA hehe~ Maklumin ya readers /ciumin semua/ Dan apakah chapter satu ini memuaskan? Saya takut tidak memuaskan =( Dan saya juga gatau kenapa tiba-tiba menambahkan MyungKyu disini kkkk XD

**THAT'S ALL**

**CAUSE**

**NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT! ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Biarkan saja aku memang ingin berhenti meloncat dari dulu!" Dan aku hampir saja keluar dari gorden ini saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon barusan. Sungguh kata-kata nya tadi… sedikit membuat ku hampir terjatuh. Aku pun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh lalu…

BRUK

Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan sangat kencang pun menjadi lanjutan nya—aku tebak kalau yang barusan saja menutup pintu adalah Siwon-. Aku sedikit gelisah sekarang, karena masih ada Leeteuk seonsaengnim yang belum mengetahui keberadaan ku di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

DEG DEG

RALAT! Dia sudah mengetahui nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Way Of Your Cuteness**

**Chapter ****5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

DEG DEG

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika itu juga membeku saat mendengar suara dingin yang terdengar oleh telinga nya. Nafas Kyuhyun memburu dan jantung nya tak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat. Dia sudah ketahuan dan entah mengapa kaki nya sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat persembunyian nya ini. Dan dengan berat, Kyuhyun pun keluar sambil menundukkan kepala nya.

"Kau lagi… ku rasa aku memang harus melaporkan ada nya yeoja di sini."

Leeteuk segera saja beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri namun belum dua langkah di tempuh nya, tangan nya sudah di genggam dengan erat oleh Kyuhyun.

GREB

Leeteuk menatap datar ke arah mata Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca yang membuat diri nya semakin heran.

"K-ku mohon… j-jangan…."

Leeteuk pun masih tak bergeming dan terus menatap Kyuhyun. Meminta penjelasan yang lebih kenapa diri nya tidak boleh melaporkan tentang hal ini.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

DUG

Leeteuk pun membelalakan mata nya saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di depan nya. Tangan kyuhyun masih tak terlepas di tangan nya. Dan air mata yang Kyuhyun tahan pun akhir nya keluar, membuat nya terisak semakin dalam.

"A-aku… aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum melihat nya melompat, dialah satu-satu nya inspirasi ku yang membuat ku terbangun dari keterpurukan" Kyuhyun mulai terisak dan semakin terisak saat mencaritakan itu.

"Aku dulu hanya seorang pecundang yang tinggal di Amerika, banyak yang memperlakukan ku dengan tidak layak di sana hanya karena aku orang Korea. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa… tapi setelah melihat Siwon yang sangat bersinar di Amerika sana, aku tau kalau aku juga bisa dan hari mulai berlalu saat pertama kali aku lihat Siwon dan semua nya mulai memperlakukan ku dengan layak."

Leeteuk terdiam dan hanya memandangi Kyuhyun yang terus bercerita sambil menghapus air mata nya namun setelah di hapus, air mata itu akan kembali jatuh saat Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Tapi banyak sekali rumor yang mengatakan kalau Siwon tak akan kembali melompat jadi aku mengikuti nya sampai sini dan… hiks… aku tidak tau kalau itu memang benar hiks… j-jadi ku mohon seonsaengnim, izin kan aku tinggal di sini k-kumohon hiks…."

Leeteuk memijit pelipis nya yang berdenyut pusing karena jika dia mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal sama saja dia akan terkena imbas nya juga, tapi melihat tekad Kyuhyun yang seperti ini mampu membuat nya bimbang. Tangan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh Kyuhyun pun di gerakkan nya untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyerahkan selembar tisu pada Kyuhyun.

"Haish kau ini, baiklah kau boleh tinggal di sini."

"Be-benarkah?! Terima kasih seon-"

"Tapi hanya sampai Siwon kembali melompat dan setelah itu kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

Lanjutan perkataan Leeteuk tadi membuat Kyuhyun bungkam tapi setelah itu Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tidak masalah yang penting aku harus cepat-cepat meyakinkan Siwon agar kembali melompat, batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk pergi sambil membawa kotak P3K yang di suruh Kangin untuk di bawa nya. Lalu saat Kyuhyun kembali ke lapangan diri nya sudah di hadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari Kangin yang sudah lama menunggu nya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau lama sekali Cho Kyuhyun? Perlomban nya sebentar lagi akan di mulai!" bentak Kangin yang langsung mengambil kotak P3K dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Miane seonsaengnim."

"Dan kenapa mata mu sembab seperti itu, huh?" Kyuhyun langsung memegang mata kiri nya yang memang sedikit membengkak karena sehabis menangis.

"A-ani, gwencahan hehe…" jawab Kyuhyun kikuk lalu memasuki barisan namja-namja yang sudah berkumpul di lapangan dan menempatkan diri nya di barisan paling belakang dorm nya karena datang terlambat.

"Baiklah semua nya perlombaan antar dorm sebentar lagi akan di mulai, jadi persiapkan tim kalian agar bisa memenangkan setiap lomba karena dorm yang mendapatkan skor paling banyak akan mendapatkan fasilitas yang tidak akan di dapatkan dorm yang kalah! Bersiaplah untuk lomba pertama yaitu sepak bola!" jelas Kangin yang sudah berdiri atas panggung kecil yang ada di sana, memberikan sambutan nya lalu meninggalkan panggung itu.

Semua penghuni dorm dari dorm satu sampai empat pun mulai berkumpul menjadi lingkaran kecil untuk membahas siapa saja yang akan di kerahkan dalam lomba pertama yang akan segera di mulai. Dan kapten di dorm dua yaitu Hangeng menunjuk Changmin yang memang mahir dalam permainan itu. Changmin pun mulai menunjuk siapa saja yang akan diajak nya dalam perlombaan nanti.

"Baiklah, yang sudah di tunjuk Changmin segera pergi ke lapangan dan sisa nya kita dukung di sisi lapangan" instruksi Hangeng dan menuju ke sisi lapangan di ikuti beberapa yang tidak di tunjuk Changmin.

Dan pertandingan antar dorm 2 melawan dorm 4 pun di mulai dengan Changmin yang melesat maju ke daerah lawan. Seperti biasa Changmin akan dengan gesit dan lincah mendrible bola menuju ke depan gawang lawan, lalu kaki nya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang dan…

PRITTTTT

"GOLLLL!" teriak sesisi dorm 2 yang menonton disisi lapangan sedangkan penghuni dorm 4 hanya bisa cemberut melihat itu.

Changmin langsung saja berlari ke sisi lapangan di mana penghuni dorm 2 berada, banyak sekali selamat yang di terima Changmin dan juga tos tangan yang terus di lakukan nya. Namun langkah nya mulai terhenti saat melewati Kyuhyun.

"Changmin kau hebat~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan bertepuk tangan yang di tunjukan nya hanya untuk Changmin.

Jika setiap orang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu pasti akan biasa-biasa saja namun berbeda dengan Changmin, entah kenapa dia melihat Kyuhyun dengan background cahaya-cahaya putih yang bersinar terang dan wajah nya Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin manis.

DEG DEG

'_A-apa-apaan jantung ku? Ke-kenapa berdetak cepat sekali' _

Tanpa sadar wajah Changmin memerah dan membuat anggota tim nya sedikit bingung karena hal itu. Malah wajahan Kyuhyun yang tadi terus saja muncul di pikiran Changmin dan membuat konsentrasi nya buyar. Diri nya yang sedang mendrible bola pun harus terkena tackle dari tim lawan yang menyebabkan nya jatuh.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa hehehe…."

Changmin segera berdiri dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatap nya dengan cemas, di hiraukan nya tatapan seseorang yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa menatap cemburu ke arah mereka berdua.

Pertandingan pun terus berlanjut hingga 45 menit selesai dan di menang kan oleh dorm 2 yang lebih besar skor nya di banding dengan dorm 4. Semua penghuni dorm 2 pun mulai mengerubungi Changmin yang paling banyak mencetak skor. Lalu tiba-tiba…

"YAK CHANGMIN! KAU HEBAT~~"

BUK

Changmin langsung membelalakan mata nya saat tubuh nya di terjang oleh tubuh Kyuhyun, jantung nya pun tak bisa di atur. Kyuhyun memeluk nya terlalu erat tapi dirinya tak keberatan sama sekali karena entah mengapa… ada sesuatu dalam diri nya yang menginginkan lebih dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ehem… perlombaan selanjutnya akan di mulai."

Kyuhyun buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin dan menatap Siwon yang menatap nya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di mengerti oleh nya. Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan mengikuti gerombolan dorm 2 sedangkan Changmin hanya mendesah pelan karena pelukan Kyuhyun yang berdurasi sebentar dan segera menyusul gerombolan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu dan hampir semua perlombaan sudah terlaksana. Pemilik skor yang tertinggi adalah dorm 1 dan dorm 2, sayang nya juga mereka seimbang sehingga hanya satu yang perlu mereka lakukan untuk menentukan pemenang nya.

"Kita akan adakan lomba lompat tinggi untuk menentukan pemenang nya."

Dorm 1 merasa tidak terlalu senang atas keputusan Kangin yang seperti itu karena di Dorm 2 terdapat satu orang mahasiswa yang sudah sangat berprestasi di bidang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon. Namun dorm 2 pun terlihat kebingungan bukan nya senang.

"Dimana Siwon?"

"Kemana namja itu pergi?"

"Yak! Siapapun cari Choi Siwon!"

Keributan pun terjadi karena Siwon yang tiba-tiba menghilang tapi Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepala nya karena dia tau alasan kenapa Siwon melarikan diri—dia hanya tak ingin gangguan pada kaki nya bertambah parah—dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin membeberkan hal itu ke publik. Itu akan menjadi masalah yang langsung menjadi besar.

"Myungsoo bisa melakukan nya!" teriak Changmin tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat-angkat tangan Myungsoo namun langsung di tepis.

"Jangan sembarangan seperti itu bodoh! Mereka tidak akan pernah mempercayaiku" gerutu Myungsoo sambil tersenyum getir. Di tempat ini yang paling ahli dalam hal lompat tinggi adalah Siwon dan Myungsoo berada di urutan kedua. Dan jika Siwon masih ada, semua orang tidak pernah mau menggunakan Myungsoo dalam perlombaan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar ke arah Myungsoo yang terlihat murung. Lalu mata nya terpejam erat untuk memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi masalah ini dan yang muncul dalam otak nya malah ide gila yang membuat nya sedikit ragu, tapi setelah itu kaki nya berdiri ke depan yang membuat semua pasang mata menatap ke arah nya.

"Aku keberatan dengan lompat tinggi itu! Aku mengusulkan untuk mengadakan lomba marathon."

Semua orang langsung terdiam dan tak jarang bisikan orang terdengar sampai ke telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menulikkan telinga nya saat Hangeng mengomel tak jelas tepat di sebelah nya mengenai saran nya barusan namun semua nya langsung terkaget saat pemimpin dorm 1 menyetujui nya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?! Usul mu tadi dapat membuat kita kalah!" pekik Hangeng saat melihat semua dorm 1 yang nampak nya sedang berbisik-bisik aneh.

"Hangeng-ssi asal kau tau saja kalau aku ini selalu juara satu marathon di Amerika" _dalam kategori yeoja_, tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sedangkan Hangeng pun hanya dapat menatap Kyuhyun dengan takjub.

'_Kaki sekecil itu? Apakah benar?'_ batin Hangeng bingung.

"Baiklah peserta dari dorm 2 silahkan menuju ke garis start di sana" instruksi Kangin lalu Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat maju ke belakang garis start.

"KYU! NASIB DORM 2 ADA DI TANGAN MU!" teriak Changmin dari jauh untuk menambah semangat Kyuhyun namun seperti nya itu malah membuat nyali Kyuhyun mengecil. Kangin lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka berdua—Kyuhyun dan satu lagi peserta dorm 1 yaitu Seungri-. Tangan Kangin pun terangkat ke atas lalu…

DOR

Kyuhyun dan Seungri pun langsung melesat berlari dengan cepat, sorakan-sorakan akhirnya hilang terdengar saat mereka berdua telah jauh meninggalkan tempat start tadi. Marathon hem… mungkin kita bisa bilang seperti itu, simple.. mereka hanya perlu mengitari daerah ini dan kembali ke tempat semula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAK! KAU DARI MANA SAJA HAH?!" teriak Changmin saat Siwon datang menghampiri gerombolan dorm nya.

"Memang nya apa peduli mu?"

GREB

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Changmin yang mengangkat kerah baju Siwon ke atas. Mata nya yang nyalang menatap tak senang ke arah Siwon. Tapi bukan nama nya Choi Siwon kalau hanya diam karena hal itu, tangan nya langsung menghempas tangan Changmin dari baju nya dan menatap nya lebih dingin.

"Asal kau tau, karena ke tidak hadiran mu barusan Kyuhyun jadi nya menggantikan mu dalam lomba marathon."

Siwon pun hanya memasang tampang datar yang mendapatkan dengusan tidak senang oleh Changmin. Tanpa Changmin ketahui kalau sebenar nya Siwon terkejut karena hal itu, hanya saja dia tak ingin menunjukan nya.

'_Cih.. anak itu kenapa selalu membuat onar?'_

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Seungri dan Kyuhyun terus saja menambahkan kecepat lari mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun masih unggul dari Seungri, melihat itu Seungri makin tidak senang. Dan pikiran kotor pun melintasi otak nya.

BRUGH

"Maaf aku duluan ya."

Seungri pun langsung melesat maju meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dengan tidak mulus. Ya baru saja Seungri melakukan kecurangan dengan membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh tapi sayang nya tidak ada yang melihat itu.

"A… awh…."

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lutut nya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan juga lecet. Mata nya mulai memanas, sesuatu akan segera keluar dari mata nya dan benar saja.. tak lama setelah itu mata nya mulai mengeluarkan air.

"Hiks hiks… sakit… hiks…."

Kyuhyun terus mengelus-elus lutut nya, memang apa yang di lakukan nya itu malah menambah sakit yang dirasakan nya tapi air mata nya langsung menghilang saat bayangan Siwon muncul di otak nya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapus jejak-jejak air mata nya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti… aku harus berjuang…."

Di tempat start tadi, semua orang menatap senang ke arah Seungri yang berlari pelan menuju garis finish karena Kyuhyun yang tertinggal jauh. Semua penghuni dorm 2 pun mulai terlihat gelisah karena tidak melihat batang hidung Kyuhyun yang akan menyusul Seungri. Dan yang paling terlihat gelisah di sana adalah Siwon.

"Ayolah Kyu… kau bisa… kau bisa…"

Tanpa sadar Siwon sudah mengucapkan kata tadi. Lalu tak lama setelah itu semua orang langsung bersorak pada sosok Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat datang. Wajah Siwon langsung berubah senang saat melihat itu dan spontan Siwon langsung berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"CHO KYUHYUN KAU HARUS MENANG! ATAU KU USIR LAGI KAU!"

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Siwon, entah mengapa mendengar semangat—atau lebih tepat nya ancamana—membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat.

TAP TAP

Seungri menoleh ke samping nya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang akan segera menyusul nya. Seungri tak kalah khawatir karena mungkin saja dia akan segera di susul oleh Kyuhyun. Semua penonton mulai bersorak-sorak ramai untuk menyemangati kedua peserta itu. Dan semua nya menahan nafas sebentar saat kedua peserta itu mulai mendekati garis finish.

DEG DEG

BRUGH

"PEMENANG NYA DORM 2!" teriak Kangin meneriakan peserta yang berhasil masuk ke garis finish duluan yaitu Kyuhyun. Di saat-saat mereka akan mencapai garis finish, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Seungri terjatuh yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menambahkan kecepatan lari nya.

"Hah… hah… aku berhasil…."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas banyak-banyak saat sudah berhasil melewati garis finish. Mata nya menangkap seluruh penghuni dorm 2 yang mulai berlarian ke arah nya namun belum sempat diri nya tersenyum kepada yang lain, tubuh nya sudah tumbang dan kesadaran nya menghilang.

"YAK! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Siwon langsung berlari dengan cepat melewati penghuni dorm 2 yang ikut berlari menuju tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah pingsan. Dan dengan cekatan Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ala bridal style ke ruang kesehatan. Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara Siwon yang seharus nya dapat membuat nya tersenyum namun dirinya terlalu lelah hanya untuk tersenyum.

'_Bertahanlah Kyu, kau sudah berjuang keras.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun dengar saat terbangun adalah suara seonsaengnim nya yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Mata nya langsung beralih ke arah Leeteuk yang menatap nya dengan cemas. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Leeteuk.

"Sayang sekali penyelamat dorm tidak bisa ikut berpesta."

"Pesta?"

"Ya, semua orang di dorm 2 merayakan nya. Kau tak mau menyusul ke sana?" Tanya Leeteuk dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, jika kau sudah baikan kau boleh kembali ke dorm mu. Aku harus pergi."

Dan Leeteuk pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memegangi kepala nya karena pusing yang tiba-tiba saja mendatangi nya. Mengabaikan nya rasa pusing nya, Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu dan berjalan menuju dorm nya.

"Kyu! Kemarilah penyelamat dorm haha…"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Changmin, Changmin langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan nya menuju ke pesta yang sedang di adakan di dorm 2. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung melepas pegangan tangan Changmin dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf min, tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tidak apa-apa kan aku tidak ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung memasang wajah cemberut plus pout bibir.

"Tidak akan ramai tanpa mu, tapi ya jangan paksakan diri. Lekas sembuh ya!"

Changmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sebentar dan kembali menuju ke pesta. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum sebentar melihat betapa berisik nya dorm nya malam ini. Kyuhyun mengernyit kan dahi nya sambil melanjutkan jalan nya menuju ke kamar nya, karena mata nya tidak melihat Siwon di pesta tadi.

CKLEK

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat saat masuk ke kamar nya hanya kata.. gelap. Tangan Kyuhyun pun kemudian mencari-cari saklar lampu dan menghidupkan nya. Betapa terkejut nya Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang tertidur di sofa, bukan itu yang membuat nya terkejut tapi karena minuman alkohol yang ada di atas meja di samping Siwon.

"Yak! Siwon bangunlah! Kau bisa dapat masalah jika ketahuan minum ini!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah berjongkok di samping Siwon dan menatap alkohol di samping nya dengan tidak senang.

"Eungh…."

Siwon membuka mata nya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menatap tepat ke arah manik caramel mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan nya dan melambai-lambaikan nya tepat di depan wajah Siwon yang hanya cengo.

"Kau mabuk berat Siwon."

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menaruh nya ke atas kasur. Mata nya nyalang menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat ketakutan sekaligus cemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon-emphhh…." Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung terpotong saat Siwon menempelakan bibir nya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada Siwon sebagai perlawanan namun seperti nya Siwon tak ambil pusing dengan yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan tadi.

"Hah hah… Siwon sa-sadar kau mabuk! AH! Berhenti Siwonnnnn!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Say hallo kkkkk

Apa kabar nih semua nya? Masih inget dengan ff ini? Semoga masih ._.

Oh iya minal aidzin walfaidzin readers semuaaaa~~ Maafkan saya apabila membuat ff yang tidak menyenangkan untuk di baca atau apapun kesalahan yang pernah saya perbuat hehe'^'

Nahloh… itu Kyuhyun di apain ya ehemmmm? Mau tau kelanjutan nya? Tunggu next chap nya ya~~

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU FINISH READING**

Cause…

**NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT** /tebar THR/


End file.
